The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of potted perennial Solidago plant, botanically known as Solidago hybrida and referred to by the cultivar name `Barseven`. The new variety is being marketed under the name Sweety.
The new Solidago is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact potted Solidagos having uniform plant habit and uniform flowering.
The new Solidago originated from a cross made in 1994 by the Inventor of two propietary Solidago seedling selections. The cultivar `Barseven` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The new Solidago differs from the parent selections in ray floret color, stem length and flowering habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Solidago by terminal cuttings taken at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Solidago are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.